


Kissing in the Shadows

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys Kissing, Flufftober 2020, In The Shadows, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: Patrick and David like kissing in the shadows.Day 1 of Flufftober 2020: "In the shadows."
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Kissing in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Rose Apothecary for the encouragement and the sprints. 
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.

Their first kiss had been in the shadows. In Patrick’s car in front of the Rosebud Motel on David’s birthday. It had been private, almost. Someone could have seen them but they didn’t. Kissing in the shadows would quickly become part of Patrick and David’s relationship.

There were the kisses in the store, some hidden from public view. Quick kisses across the register between customers, longer kisses, hidden in the shadows behind the curtain of their storeroom, hands groping as they hoped for time, hoped that no one would come in for just a few moments so they could explore each other’s bodies.

They kissed on the back steps of their store, hidden from view after one took the trash out to the dumpster, and behind the Rosebud Motel, like two horny teenagers. 

“I really like kissing you. David Rose.” Patrick had whispered after their first backroom make-out session. He’d pulled back, face flushed as he looked into David’s eyes, stroking his hair. 

David was smitten. Sure, he’d liked Patrick, he’d initiated their first kiss, but the look Patrick was giving him, one that Stevie would later refer to as his ‘heart eyes,’ gave him butterflies. It made David want Patrick even more. 

“I like kissing you too.” David stroked Patrick’s cheek, resting their foreheads together. Patrick was softening him. He’d never been this touchy after kissing, never this soft. He’d never kissed anyone he’d liked as much as he liked Patrick before. 

He felt Patrick shift, pressing a kiss to his neck, resting his chin there. He felt safe in David’s arms, kissing him in the shadows of their shop. He ran his hands softly up and down David’s back, not wanting to let go. “I’m glad you like kissing me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than I expected to get up. I'm working on an AU and got distracted for most of the day. I'm planning on posting this series every night.
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://frizzlenox.tumblr.com/).


End file.
